The Specific Pathogen-Free (SPF) Macaque Breeding and AIDS Infrastructure Unit provides core resources for microbiology and flow cytometry supporting AIDS research programs and the SPF Macaque Breeding program. Proposed activities include microbiologic surveillance of the Center's macaque resources necessary to eliminate spontaneous retroviruses and Herpesvirus simiae. Well-characterized nonhuman primates (NHPs) free of potentially confounding infectious agents are essential to identify specific virus-host interactions that contrIbute to immunodeficiency disease pathogenesis. Standardized serologic and antigen capture assays will be developed as a core service to facilitate Center and collaborative research programs utilizing the SIVmac/rhesus macaque experimental model. Pig-tailed macaques have recently been shown to be susceptible to infection with HIV-1. In vitro susceptibility of macaque peripheral blood leukocytes to SIV and HIV-1 infection will be used in conjunction with random amplified polymorphic DNA polymorphism as a strategy to identify possible genetic markers of pig-tailed macaque susceptibility to lentivirus infection. Proposed renovations will provide critically needed virology laboratory space for the new Head of the Infectious Diseases Division, current research programs, and collaborative research programs from the Oregon Health Sciences University.